User blog:CornStalker/Champion Suggestion - Kijune the Starlight's Dancer
Well I wanted to make a high burst AP/support-y carry, though with a different resource system or something... So I came up with this guy :3, though metinks she needs some balancing. Kijune the Starlight’s Dancer P – Eye of the Cosmos Every 4 seconds, Kijune generates one Cosmic Orb (max 20), Kijune gains 1/2/3 extra Movement Speed per Cosmic Orb she has stored (upgrades at levels 1/6/13). When Kijune slays an enemy champion, she gains 3 Cosmic Orbs. Q – Negative Polaris Kijune sends out up to 5 Cosmic Orbs to an area, dealing 60/105/165/205/245 + (0.4 x AP)(20 x Cosmic Orbs used) and slowing all enemy units struck by the Orbs by 35% for 3 seconds. Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/7 seconds Cost: 5 Cosmic Orbs or less W – Stellar Detonation Kijune sends out up to 4 Cosmic Orbs to defend herself, if an enemy champion attacks Kijune, the Cosmic Orb will detonate dealing 70/110/150/205/240 + (0.65 x AP)(30 x Cosmic Orbs used) and stunning that target for 2 seconds. Cooldown: 20/17/13/12/10 seconds Cost: 4 Cosmic Orbs or less Duration: 8 seconds E – Ether’s Protection Kijune sends out up to 6 Cosmic Orbs to defend herself or an ally, shielding that ally for 60/100/150/195/225 damage + (0.5 x AP) (15 x Cosmic Orbs used) and giving that ally 15/18/21/24/27% movement speed. Cooldown: 11/10/8/7/7 seconds Cost: Up to 6 Cosmic Orbs Duration: 4 seconds R – Alignment Kijune aligns all of his current Cosmic Orbs to attack all enemy units in a line dealing 270/350/480 damage + (0.5 AP)(10 x Cosmic Orbs used) dealing 2.5% more damage for each unit it passes (max 25%) and marking all enemy champions hit with a Stellar Mark, the Stellar Mark detonates after 2.5 seconds silencing the units for 2 seconds. Cooldown: 110/90/75 Cost: All Cosmic Orbs Changelog: 18/10/11: Changed Kijune to a girl due to uhm... "popular" demand. 17/10/11: Got rid of the respawn Orb gain: "When Kijune respawns, he gains 3 Cosmic Orbs." (TY Captain :3) Got rid of 2 second stun detonation mark from Ultimate, changed it for a 2 second silence. Changed the ratio for Q to 0.4 from 0.6 Changed E shield base damage from 85/120/165/200/270 to 60/100/150/195/225. Changed E ratio from 0.7 to 0.5 Changed W base damage to 70/110/150/205/240 from 75/115/200/275/300 Changed W ratio from 0.8 to 0.65 Changed R ratio from 0.75 to 0.5 Changed Orbs gained from getting a kill from 6 to 3 Got rid of all refunding skills: Q:", if Kijune kills an enemy champion with Negative Polaris, Kijune is refunded 2 Cosmic Orbs (maximum 2 Cosmic Orbs)" W: "If the Cosmic Orbs do not detonate, the cost is refunded. If Kijune does hit an enemy target with Stellar Detonation, he is refunded 1 Cosmic Orb (maximum 1 Cosmic Orb). Got rid of the damage element from E: " After 3 seconds, the Orbs detonate dealing 85/120/165/200/270 damage +(0.7 x AP) (15 x Cosmic Orbs used) to enemy units around that ally unit." Changed AP gained from number of Cosmic Orbs to Movement Speed. Category:Custom champions